To flow
by Yu'.NeonZero
Summary: Mereka datang ke dunianya, mereka aneh berbeda dari kebanyakan makhluk lainnya, seorang pemuda yang hanya ingin ditinggalkan sendirian dan seorang kakek yang rupanya tidak mempunyai niat hidup. Jadi bisakah ini menjadi kisah yang menarik? Tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka kuat! "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, jika tidak.. Akan kubuat kalian hancur."— [AU]
1. Permulaan

_**Warning story: OOC, Edgy AF, Miss-typo, AU, Monoton, semi-GORE, AT and AR.**_

* * *

© - **Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto.**

**And **

**High school DxD © to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

"Dalam dunia ini, keadilan — sesuatu yang layak diperjuangkan oleh banyak orang, bukan begitu?" Naruto hanya diam tak membalas, tapi berbeda dengan postur tubuh nya yang siap menyerang kapan saja, mata biru yang tadi nya kosong tanpa kehidupan - hambar, kini ter isi dengan tatapan es beku, bagaikan samudera biru beku yang dapat melahap jiwa seseorang hanya dengan menatap nya.

"Ah, aku lupa.. Apakah kau tahu keadilan, _Naruto_?" dan sekali lagi, Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan mengeratkan kunai berkarat di tangan nya, sisi rambut pirang nya menutupi sebagian mata kiri nya, jangan pernah menunjukan emosi pada musuh mu? Mungkin itu yang sekarang Naruto lakukan.

"Tidak eh? Kita tahu, bahkan dunia pun tahu bahwa kau tak pantas menerima segala macam pujian. Ironi, bukan? Hidup di dunia seperti ini?"

"**Diam**."

Satu kata yang menghapus pasokan udara, empat huruf yang membekukan lingkungan, dan satu kata empat huruf berjuta makna, kematian, kehancuran dan hal lainnya yang dapat menewaskan seseorang.

Mendadak perubahan lingkungan disekitar berubah drastis, hanya dengan waktu singkat menjadi beku, hanya dengan satu kata dan entah itu tanah, tumbuhan, sekalipun alam itu sendiri.. Beku, berhenti bergerak, membuat nya seperti adegan _pause_, terbilang aneh karena melawan pondasi aturan dunia itu sendiri. Mengerikan, kekuatan yang menakutkan.

Madara mulai terkekeh lalu lambat laun menjadi tawa penuh kegilaan, rasa puas memenuhi tubuh nya, bahkan tidak sekalipun Madara memperdulikan kulit pucat nya yang semakin dingin ataupun lingkungan yang semakin tak wajar disekitar nya, karena dimana dititik ini besu pun akan hancur tidak kuasa menahan hawa dingin.

Namun, tidak untuk dua orang ini. Madara mundur satu langkah setelah tertawa bebas, ah sudah beribu ribu abad dia tidak tertawa puas seperti ini. Dan yang paling konyol hanya satu kata dan kekuatan pemuda pirang ini yang membuat nya gila. Ya, gila tertawa.

"Jika aku tidak ingin diam, maka apa yang akan _kau _lakukan eh?"

Keheningan adalah jawaban Madara, kali ini lingkungan disekitar mereka sudah tidak manusiawi, Naruto mengeluarkan napas lembut di mulutnya, sangat lambut dan perlahan. Satu tangan yang tadi nya memegang kunai kini terulur ke depan, kosong - tidak ada kunai karena benda itu hancur lebur, tidak menyisakan apapun. Bukan hanya kunai, namun juga sesuatu yang disekitar mereka hancur, kalah akan hawa dingin yang tidak manusiawi.

"Maka kau mati"

Tidak ada keraguan maupun arogansi dalam ucapan itu, seperti mengucapkan fakta dengan sesuatu yang benar dan lazim, lancar bahkan tidak terbata-bata, bagaikan mengatakan bahwa satu tambah satu adalah sama dengan dua.

Sekarang ini mulai menarik, atau begitulah pikiran Madara, menegakkan tubuh nya setelah membungkuk terlalu lama, Madara membuka mata nya yang sempat terpejam dan kini bukan warna hitam kelam yang ada di dua bola mata nya namun merah darah berpola yang terus berputar kencang tanpa tanda-tanda ingin berhenti membuat gerakan pola acak.

Aura ungu kini nampak di sekitar Madara, terus membesar dan membentuk kerangka tulang yang di ciptakan untuk melindungi sang Lord, Madara menatap angkuh Naruto yang bahkan tidak terpengaruh oleh kekuatannya. Tanpa sadar Madara membungkuk lagi, karena hawa dingin digantikan dengan kehangatan Susano'o membuat dia lebih santai.

"Aku tidak bisa mati." Ucapan pahit itu terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto yang kini tubuh nya di selimuti aura emas. Mata emasnya yang berbentuk salib merasakan rasa panas ketika mendengar ucapan lord Uchiha, karena dia juga tahu Madara tidak bisa mati.. Mereka _diralang _mati.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh memang, tapi Naruto ingin tahu apa alasan Madara mengatakan hal itu. Sedangkan sosok yang tadi bersikap angkuh tidak langsung membalas melainkan tertawa, dan sungguh, Naruto tidak ingin tahu apa yang ditertawakannya.

"Aku _dewa_, dan kau juga nak."

"Aku bukan dew—"

"—Sungguh _**nak**_? Apakah kau bukan dewa ketika bertahan hidup selama beribu-ribu tahun dalam keadaan saling bertarung? Apakah kau memang hanya manusia biasa namun memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menyaingi alam itu sendiri?"

"Katakan padaku nak, dan lihat sekelilingmu.. Apakah kau memang bukan dewa dan hanya manusia bertitle Shinobi?"

Naruto mundur selangkah karena pertanyaan beruntun dari Madara yang membuat nya linglung, mata sannin nya melihat sekeliling, dan Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat..

Kehancuran, kerusakan adalah tempat yang mereka pijak saat ini. Tidak ada seorang pun, hanya ada mereka berdua. Bahkan langit berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Ini adalah hasil dari pertarungan mereka berdua sebelum nya, tanpa henti, tanpa jeda. Terus bertarung untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Melupakan waktu yang terus berputar, dan Naruto tidak bisa tidak penasaran.. Sudah berapa lama mereka bertarung? Sepuluh tahun? Seratus atau seribu tahun? Kenapa mereka tidak menua dan mati?

Jawabannya jelas, bukan? karena mereka dewa atau begitulah menurut saingan Hashirama menanggapi sesuatu yang di luar kotak pikiran manusia. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ini bukan saat nya memikirkan revolusi pada tubuh nya yang tidak menua, tidak dengan situasi seperti ini.

Madara menatap datar kepada Naruto yang membalas tatapannya tak kalah datar, tapi sang Uchiha melihat bahwa dalam mata pemuda pirang itu kini sudah tidak mempunyai percikan tekad api, semakin lama Madara menatap ke dalam mata itu semakin dia sadar bahwa pemuda pirang ini telah berubah..

Bukan lagi seorang bocah ceroboh, yang mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri, ataupun bocah yang selalu berisik bacotannya hanya untuk membuat orang lain terhibur..

Madara memutuskan kontes saling menatap dengan berpaling ke arah lain, apa ini yang dirasakan orang-orang.. Rasa bersalah karena terus bertarung dan melakukan segala cara hanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi keji nya.

Ah, _impian ya?_

Bukankah impian nya, cita-cita nya sudah tidak berguna sekarang? Semua orang tewas karena _nya_, bahkan desa yang di dirikan oleh saingan nya kini hancur menyisakan tanah rata, tidak hanya Konohagakure, bahkan seluruh dunia Shinobi hancur, hangus, terlupakan dan melebur karena _waktu._

Untuk kali ini Madara memutuskan untuk mengalah, tidak peduli sekuat apapun serangan Naruto terhadap nya, hal itu tak akan membuat nya mati.

Ironi di atas ironi eh?

"Menyerahlah, Naruto.."

Naruto menekuk kedua kaki nya menyalurkan chakra di bawah nya untuk memperkuat loncatan yang akan Naruto lakukan, kali ini dia akan membunuh Madara, tidak peduli walaupun dia harus bertarung tanpa henti.

"Jika kau ingin membuatku menyerah, maka kau harus menunggu selama nya!"

Melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi bagaikan angin yang terus naik, dampak kekuatan dari loncatan itu membuat tanah yang di pijak nya hancur menyisakan kawah yang cukup besar.. Melaju, terus maju adalah yang Naruto lalukan di atas udara..

Menuju sang Uchiha yang kini ada di dalam Susano'o nya, berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kini kerangka itu berubah wujud menjadi sosok monster besar bersayap.. Cukup besar untuk menghancurkan satu desa.

Kilatan emas yang dapat membutakan mata datang di hadapan Madara yang kini hanya berdiam diri bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghindari serangan Naruto, sedangkan untuk sebagian Susano'o nya sudah terlebih dahulu hancur oleh dua Naruto yang lain dengan serangan yang sama yaitu Rasengan lv.2

"Mati!"

Dan saat itu juga, dunia seakan berbalik melawan Naruto dengan memberatkan gravitasi bumi sehingga keseimbangan pemuda pirang ini sedikit goyah, Rasengan nya yang beberapa meter lagi langsung lenyap..

"Maaf, mungkin kali ini aku yang menang nak."

"A-apa?!"

Dengan satu jentikan jari di udara membuat Naruto terlempar kuat menuju tanah berbatu, tapi sekali lagi pemuda pirang ini dikejutkan dengan ada nya portal dimensi yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto masuk kedalam nya, tapi sebelum Naruto masuk sepenuh nya ke dalam portal untuk kali ini dalam beribu-ribu tahun lamanya, mata emas nya melebar mendengar beberapa kata samar dari Madara.

"Naruto, aku.. Menyesal apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadap dunia Shinobi dan semoga di dunia barumu kau menemukan kebahagiaan sebenarnya."

Setelah pemuda pirang itu lenyap, kini hanya menyisakan Madara seorang diri di dunia ini. Sepi adalah deskripsi yang tepat saat ini, mata merah nya memandang kejauhan dataran tanah berbatu yang tertutupi es beku.

Kaki nya melangkah menuju satu-satu nya benda tajam yang aneh nya masih bertahan di lingkungan seperti ini, benda tajam itu adalah pedang tipis berkarat yang menancap kuat, dan hanya dengan satu tarikan pedang itu terlepas dari tempat nya. Memutar nya lalu membalik kan sisi tajam pedang itu sehingga kini posisi pedang menuju dada kiri nya.

Tepat pada jantung manusia.

"Meh, aku masih punya waktu memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk membuatku mati, dan satu dari seribu cara adalah menusuk pedang tepat pada jantung."

Dan dengan ayunan kuat pedang itu meluncur tepat pada jantung nya.

"Bahkan jika ini gagal, masih tersisa seribu cara lagi, bukan?"

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. Mati (1)

Kehidupan abadi yang artinya kekal tanpa rasa takut akan kematian, dan terhindar dari nama-nya zona waktu, tapi apakah itu memang menyenangkan? _Dulu,_ dia dikejar waktu, takut pada putaran kehidupan yang akan membuat tubuh menua lalu mati. Dan, sekarang itu berbalik.. Naruto mengejar waktu yang terus menjauh dari jangkauan-nya, bahkan kini kematian pun menertawakan nya, cukup ironis bukan?

Untuk kali ini biarkan dirinya egois, Naruto _lelah _menjadi pahlawan yang pada akhir nya akan menjadi kegagalan, dulu — jika dia terdampar di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenal, maka yang pertama dilakukan _nya_ adalah mencari jalan pulang sambil melakukan hal-hal heroik, namun sekarang dia bahkan tidak peduli. Yang hanya diinginkan Naruto adalah kehidupan yang tenang.

Tapi seperti nya itu mustahil ketika _kau_ hidup di dunia yang berisikan malaikat, iblis dan makhluk lainnya, dan sungguh pemuda pirang ini sempat berfikir bahwa di dunia ini bahkan ada naga? Mendengus geli adalah apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Tidak mungkin ada _naga_, kan?

Iya, kan?!

* * *

**Warning story: _OOC, _**_**Edgy AF, Miss-typo, AU, Monoton, semi-GORE, AT and AR.**_

* * *

_**"Aku tidak takut mati.."**_

_**"—Dan jika kau tidak takut mati, maka tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.."**_

_**"Karena satu-satunya yang ditakuti manusia adalah, kematian.."**_

_**"Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku jawab.."**_

_**"Apakah aku benar-benar masih dianggap manusia? Aku tidak tahu.."**_

_**"Dan jujur, aku tidak terlalu peduli—"**_

_**"—Haruskah aku menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia? Mungkin.. Mungkin tidak."**_

**_[ N/U. Naruto. ]_**

* * *

Sepasang mata Azure tua menatap kosong pada wanita muda yang mengatakan namanya Rein-sensei, transfer dari prefektur yang jauh. Nah, _dia_ tidak peduli. Asalkan orang ini menjauh dari kehidupannya, sama seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Hal ini sudah menjadi motto kehidupannya bahkan semua orang tahu itu, jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ano, U-Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Rein-sensei, suaranya sedikit terbata-bata. Entah itu karena gugup atau menahan amarah, jelas itu bukan urusannya. **[1]**

"Maaf, aku akan duduk." Naruto menjawab, suara nya hambar tapi jika orang lain mengenal-nya lebih dekat, itu perkataan penuh amarah yang disembunyikan dengan baik. Marah, adalah sifat manusiawi. Tapi kemarahan Naruto itu berbeda. Jika orang lain marah, biasa nya mereka akan melampiaskannya dengan menangis, atau mengeluarkan sifat emosional lainnya. Maka yang dilakukan Naruto adalah mengunci perasaan marah itu pada dunia dan menggantikannya dengan topeng apatis.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang ruangan. Seluruh murid kelas memelototi-_nya_. Meh, cukup mudah untuk mendapatkan perhatian, bukan? Bahkan jika itu hal negatif sekali pun. Naruto duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto menerima surat peringatan dari sekolah, bahwa dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika membolos lebih dari sepertiga tahun. Dan sayangnya — _baginya_, itu berarti bolos sekolah bukan pilihan lagi..

Mungkin, jika situasi nya berbeda _dia _akan tertawa.

Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi yang sudah membunuh jutaan orang, berlutut hanya karena satu pesan. Dan semua itu karena _dia_ bolos sekolah. Menyedihkan, seharusnya tidak ada artinya, tapi mungkin saja kehidupan sekolah tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan, dan bagi nya kehidupan yang tenang itu lebih dari sebuah anugerah.

* * *

**_"Aku lemah karena aku kuat—"_**

**_"—Dan aku cukup kuat untuk menjadi orang lemah."_**

**_[N/U. Naruto.]_**

* * *

_Rias_ suka menganggap dirinya orang baik. Dia membantu para wanita tua menyeberang jalan. Dia mengajar teman-temannya di berbagai mata pelajaran. Rias tidak berpikir dirinya mampu membenci seseorang, sampai dia bertemu _Naruto Uzumaki._

Ada yang salah dengan Naruto Uzumaki..

Itu bukan perilakunya, karena Naruto cukup sopan meskipun Rias tahu semua itu palsu, ataupun bukan karena penampilannya, karena Naruto Uzumaki cukup tampan dengan cara yang misterius, dan juga bukan karena cara sosok Naruto ini menenangkan diri, selalu bungkuk, tidak pernah fokus..

Itu _karena _matanya.

Mata birunya yang mengerikan.

Di dalamnya, Rias bisa melihat dendam yang dipegangnya untuk dunia. Dia bisa melihat kemarahan dan kebencian yang meluap-luap di bawah lapisan remaja manusia biasa. Orang seperti ini yang telah menghancurkan dunia di masa lalu. Pria yang menolak untuk melepaskan kepahitan mereka. Orang yang menahan amarah dalam jiwa mereka.

Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Naruto Uzumaki, dan apa pun yang terjadi telah mengubahnya menjadi.. _Monster _di balik topeng, iblis yang mengenakan kulit manusia.

Sekarang ini mulai lucu, karena Rias menyamakan kata iblis sama dengan pujian.

Sekarang, dirinya tidak begitu yakin.

Rias menyaksikan ketika Naruto duduk di kursinya dengan santai lalu mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Itu tindakan yang sangat _normal. _Dan ketika Rias melihat sekilas mata mengerikan itu, Rias melawan keinginan untuk menghancurkannya.

Mereka mengingatkannya pada orang lain, mengepalkan tinjunya, kuku menggali lubang berbentuk bulan sabit ke kulit yang sebelumnya tidak cacat. Mungkin jika Grayfia ada disini, dia pasti akan menegurnya; Rias tidak bisa merawat dirinya sekarang.

Karena Naruto Uzumaki dan Riser Phenex keduanya memiliki mata yang sama.

**Kejam.**

**Pendendam.**

Dan sementara Riser menggunakan niatnya seperti mantel baju besi, Naruto menyembunyikan pesona di balik seorang mahasiswa biasa.

Rias tidak yakin mana yang lebih buruk.

* * *

**OoOoOo**

* * *

**"Hidup dimulai pada usia 40 tahun"**, mengapa orang menyatakan demikian? Mengapa pada usia 40? Salah satu alasannya mungkin adalah karena pada umur 40 usia kita sesungguhnya baru 17 tahunan! 40 dikurangi 1/3 hidup atau 13 tahun 4 bulan yang kita lalui untuk tidur _[Tidak dihitung] _dan Sisa 26 tahun 8 bulan dikurangi lagi dengan 9 tahun masa kita sebagai anak-anak _[Tidak dihitung] _dan hasilnya adalah **17 tahun 8 bulan**, kata orang itulah usia sesungguhnya dari seorang yang berumur 40.

**Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto Uzumaki.**

Tidak ada batas umur bagi-nya, kehidupan akan terus-menerus ada dihadapan Naruto. Terpaksa menyaksikan adegan mengerikan ketika satu-persatu orang yang disayangi nya mati, karena usia. Dan perlahan-lahan wajah mereka menghilang dalam otak Naruto. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha mengingat wajah mereka dipikirannya namun tidak membuahkan hasil; **sia-sia.**

Naruto sendirian di dunia ini, tidak ada orang yang dikenal-nya disini. Bahkan makhluk di dalam perut-nya yang sudah biasa disebut _partner _menghilang karena alasan yang tidak diketahui. Melalui rasa kesepian ini, Naruto terus berjalan dalam kehidupan tanpa warna. Mengembangkan rasa _ketidakpedulian _terhadap makhluk apapun.

**Sekalipun itu iblis, malaikat ataupun manusia.**

Jadi ketika Naruto mendapati dirinya dalam situasi klise dimana dia melihat seorang bocah berpenampilan rata-rata tertusuk tombak maka yang akan dilakukan sebagian besar orang ketika melihat ini adalah menolongnya.

Tapi sayang-nya, **dia **bukan orang yang baik hati.

Naruto perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu namun sepertinya dunia seakan-akan membencinya, selalu menarik nya ke dalam masalah. Ketika dengan gerakan malas Naruto harus menghindari sebuah tombak yang mengincar kepalanya. Berdiri beberapa meter jauh dihadapannya adalah sosok wanita yang sempat membunuh bocah rata-rata itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto berdiri diam sambil mengamati sosok wanita tersebut, sebelum tubuh nya membuat gerakan postur khas-nya yaitu membungkuk malas. Sedangkan Raynare masih mengalami keterkejutan melihat bahwa manusia biasa bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan tombaknya.

"Mengapa kau menyerangku?"

Raynare merengut kesal, mengapa manusia ini bisa begitu santai ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya? Itu penghinaan bagi harga diri Raynare. Menciptakan lima tombak lagi bermaksud menakuti manusia ini. Tapi reaksi Naruto malah semakin membuat Raynare kesal. Manusia ini.. Bukannya takut tapi malah mengupil?!

"Karena aku harus menghilangkan saksi pembunuhan sebelumnya.." Naruto tersenyum masam, dua bola mata Azure nya bersinar dalam cahaya biru yang dapat membekukan jiwa seseorang, dan detik berikutnya sinar itu menghilang. Digantikan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa dasar yang begitu hambar.

"Bah, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

Raynare menyeringai lebar karena rasa kesenangan yang begitu liar, dan lima tombak yang sebelumnya melayang dibelakang Raynare sekarang terlempar cepat menuju sosok Naruto yang kini masih mempertahankan postur malasnya.

Lalu belum sempat serangan itu mencapai sang target, lima tombak itu sudah terlebih dahulu hancur menjadi debu, dan Raynare yang masih dalam keadaan kaget karena menyaksikan sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi tidak memperhatikan bahwa sekarang sosok Naruto yang lain ada dibelakangnya, memegang kunai tumpul berkarat, dengan senyum masam Naruto berkata..

**"Mari kita cari tahu, bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak punya sayap.."**

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

_Next: [02]_

_Madara harus menahan amarah-nya untuk sekarang, berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapan makhluk kematian itu sendiri, dan tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun Madara menatap wajah makhluk tersebut sambil mengarahkan ujung pedang tipis berkarat penuh dengan noda warna merah gelap tepat ke arah wajah Shinigami._

_"Katakan padaku, mengapa aku dilarang mati?"_

* * *

**_Bruh, pendek plus lama lagi update-nya. Sorry, tapi CH berikutnya akan panjang, jadi santai aja jangan terburu-buru. _**

_**Etto.. Silahkan, berikan saran, maupun kritik yang masuk akal dan bisa diterima oleh logika.**_


	3. Mati (2)

_Manusia itu **sombong. **Sungguh, ini fakta yang **tidak** bisa diperdebatkan. Manusia **ini **__mengklaim, bahwasanya mereka masih bersih dan murni karena berbuat baik terhadap manusia lainnya. Atau begitulah menurut pemikiran dari seseorang yang ingin mengubah dunia, sebut saja dia: **Madara Uchiha**. Dan, me__reka bahkan menggunakan spesies mereka sendiri sebagai contoh **kematian**, ada juga yang berpikir tentang hal moralitas, mencoba membuat keputusan sepihak tentang kemanusiaan. _**[1] ****Ironi..**

_..Ini pertanyaan sederhana, mengapa ketika bayi lahir, naluri pertama mereka adalah meminta susu._ _Dan jika ditolak, mereka akan menangis dan membuat orang lain sengsara?_

**_.._**

**_.._**

_Narsisme, eh?_

**"..Madara Uchiha memang pantas dianggap jenius, ini realitas yang tidak dapat dibantah. Namun, semua pola pikir yang ada di kepala Madara Uchiha cenderung ke arah negatif, dan mungkin saja, ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia menjadi penjahat."**

**..**

**..**

* * *

_"..Jika para manusia percaya mereka dilahirkan dalam keadaan suci dan murni_, _lalu __mengapa mereka harus_ _mengajar k__ebaikan kepada anak-anak?" — _ini sebuah pertanyaan _random_ yang ada di kepala Madara ketika dia masih berusia enam tahun. Untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya, Madara mulai mempertanyakan hal ini kepada Ayahnya, dan coba tebak? Jawabannya mengejutkan bocah Uchiha.

"Ini tentang moralitas, dan untuk itu, ada perbedaan antara manusia dan hewan."

Namun meski begitu, rasa keingintahuan Madara semakin bertambah. Jadi, dia mulai membalas perkataan sang _Father Uchiha _dengan logis. "Dan artinya penjahat dilahirkan tanpa moralitas sejak kecil? Apakah begitu _Otousan?__"_

_"_..."

Madara yang sejak kecil memang membenci keheningan, menambahkan pertanyaan kepada Ayahnya yang masih diam. "_Jika **Otousan** memang yakin penjahat dilahirkan dengan membawa sifat buruk dari pertama mereka membuka mata, lalu mengapa setiap orang tua tahu bahwa mereka harus mendidik anak-anak mereka sejak dini tentang kebaikan dan moralitas? Bahkan jika anak itu adalah penjahat sekalipun?"_

"..."

"Otousan? Mengapa kau diam?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

Madara mempunyai banyak pertanyaan kali ini, bahkan dia yang mempunyai gelar jenius tidak dapat menjawab misteri ini. Jika _kalian _tidak bisa mati, apa kalian akan menerimanya? Terjebak dalam tubuh tua untuk selamanya, ketika Madara berpikir demikian, itu membuatnya ingin meninju seseorang. Dan bahkan jika tubuh abadi ini adalah kelebihan yang diberikan oleh dewa kepadanya, ini tidak membuatnya senang, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai kutukan. Karena alasannya begitu sederhana..

**Madara Uchiha, sudah bosan melihat dunia..**

Ada begitu banyak darah, jika orang lain melihat Madara sekarang, dipastikan orang itu akan muntah dan bahkan mengalami trauma berkepanjangan. Madara melihat _jantungnya:_ inti organ kehidupan manusia sekarang ini berlubang cukup besar namun yang paling mengerikan dari semua itu adalah..

**Madara Uchiha, masih hidup.**

**Ini tidak normal.. Dan tentunya sangat-sangat begitu abnormal: **Mengepalkan satu tangan sampai jari-jari kukunya memutih, dan satu tangannya lagi memegang erat pedang tipis berkarat yang penuh dengan darah.

Madara sudah lama menyerah pada apa yang namanya kehidupan, dia sudah _tua _dan generasinya sudah lama hancur karena egonya sendiri. Sekarang, Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya karena menghancurkan setiap harapan, dan impian semua orang. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak bisa berbohong pada perasaannya, ini sangat menyakitkan.

Ketika dia mulai berpikir untuk melakukan upaya bunuh diri lagi, sosok pria yang diselimuti kabut mencegahnya. Hal ini tidak mengejutkan bagi Madara, karena pada dasarnya dia tahu bahwa di dunia ini, tidak semua makhluk mati. Sunggu lucu ketika Madara memikirkan ini, karena apakah bisa membunuh sang pembawa kematian itu sendiri?

Tidak, dan mustahil.

**"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, nak."**

Madara tersenyum masam, ada perasaan yang tidak asing bagi Madara ketika dia melihat Shinigami di depannya. Begitu sangat dekat dengan kematian. Kedua bola mata merah yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha itu kini perlahan-lahan namun pasti, warna yang ada di matanya meredup akan cahaya kehidupan. Dengan susah payah Madara mulai berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada sosok Shinigami.

"Jadi begini akhirnya, heh tidak terlalu buruk.."

Secara mengejutkan, pria yang masih diselimuti kabut itu tertawa namun sayangnya, tawa ini tidak manusiawi, dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk di dengar, begitu dingin dan hambar. "**Oh, kenapa terburu-buru nak?"**

Pedang berkarat yang penuh dengan warna merah kini sekarang diacungkan tepat di depan Shinigami, tentunya penuh ancaman. Madara menatap penuh kebencian kepada pihak lain, "Katakan padaku, mengapa aku tidak bisa mati?"

**"Apakah kau tidak takut mati, nak?" **Pria itu bertanya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ancaman Madara.

"Kematian?" Madara menjawab setelah beberapa saat hening. "Iya." dia menjawab dengan jujur. "Kematian itu cepat dan tidak memihak. Setiap orang harus mati, itu bagian dari hidup, fakta yang tak terbantahkan dari keberadaan kita."

_Kecuali dia yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa mati._

Madara menyipitkan matanya, "Jawab aku, apakah aku masih bisa mati?" Setelah memikirkannya, melakukan upaya untuk menghilangkan nyawa itu melelahkan. Jadi, dia langsung ke intinya dan menanyakan kepada pihak kematian itu sendiri untuk memastikan...

**"..Tidak ada manusia yang abadi selamanya, termasuk kau nak. Tapi kau harus mengerti untuk sekarang—" **Pria itu menjawab dalam kabut hitam yang masih menyelimutinya, namun suaranya cukup jelas dan dapat dipahami. **"—kau perlu belajar untuk memahami setiap makhluk hidup."**

"Tidak ada sisa makhluk hidup untuk dipahami." Madara menurunkan senjatanya, dia berdiri diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin masih mengejutkan bagi Madara ketika mendengar dia punya kesempatan untuk mati.

**"Benar, dan untuk itu kau harus pindah."**

Sekali lagi, Uchiha yang dulu sombong itu terdiam selama beberapa menit, pikirannya berpacu dengan pikiran pribadi. Lalu, dia merespon. "Pindah kemana?" Madara menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat ketakutan.

**"Itu sepenuhnya terserah kau, nak."** Pria itu menjawab, kedua mata hitam muncul dalam kabut, menatap Madara dengan emosi yang tidak dapat dimengerti. **"Kau bisa pergi ke tempat yang pantas kau tuju dan bersama orang-orang yang telah menunggumu."** Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pria itu datang, Madara memutuskan kontak mata, menatap ke kiri, menjauh dari pria itu. **"Atau,"** pria itu melanjutkan, **"kau bisa mencoba lagi."**

Madara kembali menatap pria itu, matanya sedikit melebar. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Madara membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata sekali lagi. "Coba lagi? Coba lakukan apa, tepatnya? Akhirnya membakar dunia menjadi abu?" Madara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengulanginya."

**"Bocah bodoh."** Pria dalam kabut yang awalnya tenang sekarang mulai marah. **"Kapan kau akan mengerti bahwa semua ini bukan hanya tentang sosok dirimu.."**

Mata Madara menyipit lagi, meski dia tetap diam.

**"Baiklah—"** Shinigami berkata pelan, pria itu akhirnya mulai tenang ketika dia melihat Madara masih mendengarkannya. **"—mungkin, kau harus belajar dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto."**

"Tidak ada yang bisa dipelajari dari seorang bocah idiot." Madara menjawab dengan nada meremehkan, tapi Shinigami mengabaikannya dan berkata. **"Kau punya pilihan." **ketika Madara mendengar ini tubuhnya menegang bahkan ekspresinya semakin memburuk. "Apa itu?"

**"Pertama, kau bisa hidup di sini sendirian, kekal, abadi, tanpa takut akan kelaparan namun sebagai gantinya aku akan mengambil seluruh kekuatanmu." **

"..." Madara tetap diam, tapi hatinya menolak pilihan ini. Mendengarnya saja membuat dia merasa ketakutan.

**"Kedua, aku akan mengirimu ke dunia baru. Dimana kau bisa belajar makhluk hidup lainnya. Sebagai gantinya, jika kau berbuat baik selama dunia itu mencapai batas akhir—" **Pria itu berhenti sejenak, tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi wajahnya karena kabut hitam terus menyembunyikan sosoknya. **"—kau bisa mati dengan tenang." **Dan untuk mengkonfirmasi perkataannya dia berkata. **"Kau bisa yakin padaku, nak."**

Madara menyentuh jantungnya yang sekarang mulai berdetak, seolah-olah air hangat membasuh keseluruhan area tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa menjadi manusiawi lagi, seolah-olah memenggal kepalanya saja dapat membuatnya mati, tapi detik berikutnya semua itu hilang bagaikan ilusi, Madara menekan jantungnya lagi untuk menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah tidak berdetak, seperti mayat.

".._Shinigami, _katakan padaku, apakah ini menguntungkan bagimu untuk membantu penjahat sepertiku?"

Pria dalam kabut terdiam untuk sesaat. **"Aku tidak membantumu, nak.." **setelah mengatakan ini, dia tertawa. **"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada seorang kakek yang sangat ingin mati, dan aku membuat pilihan ini untuk memudahkankannya."**

* * *

_**OoOoOoOo**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Marah, bangga, iri.

_ini_ adalah dosa-dosanya.

Dan, Raynare jatuh karena mereka.

Betapa dia iri pada kera tak berbulu yang dipuja dan dicintai para Seraph. Itu _menyebalkan_. Seiring waktu, sayapnya menggelap saat ketidaksukaannya terhadap ciptaan **terbesar** Yahweh meningkat.

Terus dan terus _dirinya_ membiarkan kesombongannya menyulut kebenciannya sampai akhirnya, sayap _putihnya_ menjadi **hitam****.**

Sekali lagi, Raynare menyalahkan manusia atas aibnya dan memilih untuk membalas manusia dengan kehancuran. Mereka tidak lebih dari bidak di matanya. Kawanan yang menunggu untuk dipimpin oleh seorang gembala. Mereka _semua_, tidak lebih dari sampah yang cacat.

Dan hari ini, salah satu dari mereka menghajarnya hingga jatuh ke tanah seolah-olah dia tidak lebih dari seekor lalat. Manusia ini _menangkapnya_ dengan tangan kosong dan menghancurkannya. Sebelum Raynare bisa terkesiap, manusia ini terlebih dahulu meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya.

Hal berikutnya yang diketahui Raynare, dia berada di luar pinggiran Kota Kuoh dan terhempas ke permukaan yang dingin. Raynare terkejut dengan kekuatan manusia ini. Tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan cara manusia ini memandangnya.

Seolah-olah _dirinya_ adalah hama.

Membiarkan amarahnya lepas, Raynare terbang dan memutuskan untuk menusuk manusia ini dengan tombaknya. Namun, pria itu sepertinya menghilang dari pandangannya. Raynare merasakan tarikan keras di sayapnya. Entah kapan Naruto telah muncul di atasnya dan dengan satu tangan, memutar sayap kanannya.

Raynare merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, setiap sarafnya menekankan kesedihan yang dia alami. Kemudian tanpa ampun Naruto mencengkeram sayap lainnya, melanjutkan untuk menyiksanya lebih banyak di udara sebelum Raynare dibiarkan jatuh ke tanah. Wajahnya sekarang berlapis lumpur, dan debu.

Raynare tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri ketika rasa sakitnya menjadi terlalu hebat. Mata kecubungnya mendongak untuk melihat manusia ini berdiri di dekatnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yah, kau terlalu agresif." Naruto berkata dengan nada malas, lalu meregangkan lehernya, pandangannya berpaling dari Raynare. "Aku memberimu kesempatan. Tapi kau mengabaikannya."

Raynare melihat bagaimana Naruto meraih punggungnya, dan kunai kecil bertumpu di tangannya. Naruto membungkuk ke levelnya dan menatapnya.

Raynare gemetar ketakutan. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat mencekiknya. Angin berhembus kencang. Bulan tersembunyi oleh awan yang lebih hitam. Bayangan kegelapan membayangi dirinya. Hal ini untuk memberitahunya, betapa tidak ada gunanya melawan pria ini.

Tidak, _monster_ ini.

Kunai itu turun ke tenggorokannya lalu Raynare merasakan logam dingin menekannya. Dan memotong kulitnya, beberapa darah mulai keluar. Perasaan terkutuk yang menempatkannya ke dalam jurang neraka mencekiknya.

"Aku harus membunuhmu," Naruto berkata dengan dingin dan kejam. Tangannya menjangkau bagian belakang kepala Raynare, mengambil segenggam rambutnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan sepasang es beku mematikan. Kunai itu masih ada di tenggorokannya, dan Raynare tahu waktu kematiannya sudah dekat.

Sampai perasaan putus asa itu lenyap saat Naruto melemparkannya kembali ke tanah.

Sekali lagi, Raynare terkejut dengan manusia ini. Dirinya yakin bahwa manusia ini akan mengakhirinya sekarang. Setelah benar-benar menghancurkannya dalam pertempuran, ini adalah satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa Raynare pikirkan.

"Tapi," suara serak Naruto membuat Raynare terbangun dari lamunannya. Naruto berdiri di sampingnya. "Sama seperti hama, membunuhmu itu tidak berguna." Raynare merasa lebih buruk sekarang. Disebut tidak berguna, itu adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Itulah kenapa dia bergabung dengan rombongan Kokabiel sejak awal. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukan hanya prajurit biasa di Grigori.

"Namun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, _da-ten-shi._" Naruto berkata lembut, sangat berbeda dari nada sebelumnya, bahkan Naruto tidak repot-repot menatap Raynare. Tatapannya tertuju pada langit malam, ada ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. "Jangan menyeberang jalanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapa pun. Aku hanya ingin dibiarkan sendiri. Jika kau terus menggangguku, berharap mendapatkan balas dendam yang menyedihkan, yakinlah akan satu hal—"

Raynare menelan ludah, kegelisahan memumpuk di hatinya hanya karena perkataan Naruto yang menggantung.

"—**A****ku akan mengakhiri keberadaanmu, Raynare."**

Janji lain.

Salah satu yang akan _monster_ ini lakukan.

Kemarahannya bergetar di bawah tatapan matanya yang dingin.

Harga dirinya hancur oleh tangan kosong monster berkulit manusia.

"Apakah kau mengerti?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut dan perhatian. Raynare mengangguk ringan saat dirinya berbaring di tanah. Dan sosok Naruto menghilang saat angin bertiup kencang.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seabad, mungkin lebih, Raynare mulai menangis. Diam-diam, dia terisak oleh keadaannya, rasa sakitnya dan penghinaan totalnya

* * *

_**TBC.**_


End file.
